In the past year we have made progress in the following areas: a) the effect of stress on E levels in the brain; b) changes in brain E levels in various states of hypertension; c) mechanisms involved in the activation of tyrosine hydroxylase; and d) the dopaminephilic properties of ergot alkaloids. Our studies were mainly focused on the role of epinephrine in the function of CNS in normotensive and hypertensive animals. We have also further investigated the mechanism involved in the cyclic AMP elicited stimulation of hydroxylase. The dopaminergic properties of ergot alkaloids and their antiparkinsonian activities were elucidated.